Senhora
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Kreacher vivia por sua função. E apenas por ela.


Nome do autor: Narcisa Le Fay

Beta: Miih.

Título: Senhora

Sumário: Kreacher vivia por sua função. E apenas por ela.

Ship: Gen

Gênero: drama

Classificação: K

Observações: Fic escrita para o 46. Challenge Relâmpago do fórum 6vassouras.

Tema: Obsessão; Item utilizado: Orgulho

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Entendeu?

**Senhora**

Kreacher vivia por sua função. A maioria dos elfos executava as suas e recebi com dor os castigos. Ele, por outro lado, não só aceitava como concordava. Kreacher faria tudo por aquela família. Ele vivia e respirava a família Black e isso nunca foi saudável para qualquer pessoa ou criatura mágica. Todos os elfos acabavam enlouquecendo ou sendo descartados após um tempo.

Mas não Kreacher. Ele viveu até o fim pela família.

Não, na verdade, Kreacher, não viveu pela família. Se assim o fosse, ele teria enlouquecido como os outros quando Regulus e Sirius se foram; ele teria fugido após as crises do senhor, que, com a idade e o fracasso dos filhos só aumentaram.

Não, Kreacher, não vivia por ele.

Ele vivia por sua senhora.

Era ela que o fazia executar mais de uma vez todas as tarefas em busca da perfeição. Era por ela que reprimia o filho mais velho e dopava o marido exaltado. Sua senhora era tudo o que ele tinha; era por tudo que ele vivia. Era por ela que ele podia dizer de peito estufado que era um orgulho de servir a tão nobre residência. Seus pensamentos eram voltados aquela casa e a satisfação dela. Não havia ele, elfo; existia apenas ela.

Outros elfos serviam casas menores. Kreacher servia a Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black; e só isso era suficiente para fazê-lo sentir como o melhor dos elfos.

Ele tinha uma razão, um orgulho, um carinho por aquele lugar. E eram essas coisas que o faziam suportar tudo; eram eles que o faziam se sentir orgulhoso por ser chutado por arranhar a prataria – indicava que ele tinha sido escolhido para limpá-la, ele pensava.

Mas mesmo a Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black não resiste ao tempo. Sirius e Regulus se foram; o senhor também. A então, senhora passou a adotar os modos agressivos do falecido. Sua senhora, antes tão controlada e centrada, transformara-se na imagem da loucura.

Sua senhora querida era a imagem de fracasso. E Kreacher não poda acreditar que servia a uma casa – a uma mulher – desgraçada. Ele precisava trazer de volta a imagem. Do contrário, seus pensamentos seriam desviados da glória dela para a desgraça de uma mulher que ele preferia não conhecer.

E isso não podia acontecer. Kreacher precisava dela de volta. E logo, se não os seus gritos cobririam a casa junto com a quase defunta que hoje ocupava o quarto que um dia gora seu motivo de orgulho. Se não, logo sua razão sumiria.

Então ele passou fazer de tudo para restaurar a casa. A mobília nunca fora mais limpa ou os vestidos mais bem passados. Todas aquelas coisas eram ela em sua época de glória.

Todas aquelas coisas eram sua razão de viver.

Mesmo que não fosse realidade.

Mesmo que ao quarto ao lado uma moribunda, esquecida por antes seu tão dedicado servo, gritasse presa em sua loucura. Kreacher tinha de volta a imagem do sucesso e do tempo áureo.

Aquela imagem era tudo que ele tinha e pelo o que vivia. Agora que os castigos e ordens se foram, ele os imaginava. Ele se imaginava tanto tendo uma razão para viver que acabou criando uma.

Ele voltou a escutar os pedidos para chá, limpeza e as palavras de repressão.

Kreacher sentia o peito estufar todas as vezes que um novo machucado era provocado, por ele mesmo.

E então, os gritos da moribunda do quarto ao lado pararam. Kreacher não deu muita atenção: algumas pessoas insignificantes trouxeram um quadro novo e ele precisava pendurá-lo.

Pessoas entraram e saíram enquanto ele procurava pelo melhor lugar para o novo quadro – há anos a casa não recebia um; sua senhora ficaria feliz!

E então, quando todos se foram Kreacher achou. Perto da entrada, em lugar de destaque. Perfeito.

Black... Senhora...

Ao retirar o cetim que cobria a imagem, o elfo sentiu, pela primeira vez, o sentimento de recompensa.

Era sua senhora. Ela voltara!

Vestida de preto, com os olhos fechados em expressão serena. Ela voltara à vida.

Voltara para ele!

Ao abrir os olhos, o quadro proferiu as palavras que Kreacher há muito só escutava em sua mente:

"Kreacher... Meu bom elfo, meu chá, por favor."

E desse dia em diante, Kreacher passou a viver pelo quadro e pelo chá.

Fim

Nota da autora: mais uma fic para o chall do seisvê ^^. Espero que tenham gostado. Foi minha primeira tentativa de trabalhar com o tema e com o personagem.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
